


A  Tail  of Life and Love

by ckit3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Personal Assisstant, Pet Sitting, Romance, Romantic Fluff, attempts at humor, ex lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: The story of Viktor Nikiforov, charming, sexy, charismatic world celebrity at the height of his fame though  he is known lately as the Ice Prince of Russia.   His heart slowly becoming encased in protective ice.And Yuuri Katsuki, the lowly co-owner of a new but up and coming pet salon in Hatsetsu Japan content in worshiping Viktor from a distance, certain that nothing would ever bridge their worlds.Sometimes fate has other plans.A side project I have been working on, have lots of notes and chapter parts and finally decided to give it a try.  I hope you like this happy little story, one that includes very little angst and mostly only silly misunderstandings as any fairy tale would.  A silly at times,romantic and light hearted sort of modern fairy tale.





	1. Chapter  One

**Author's Note:**

> The much adored and acclaimed model/actor/dancer Viktor Nikiforov has announced a competition for someone to look after his beloved pet Makkachin while touring with them around the world. Yuuri Katsuki shrugs it off as a publicity stunt but his best friend has other plans.

How did it begin?

What happened to thrust him so completely out of his comfortable, normal daily life into such a beautiful but so very lonely dream?

The first time his best friend and co-owner of their business told him the news Yuuri Katsuki shrugged it away as some publicity stunt like those so often created simply to keep a celebrity in the news and relevant. Though he found it difficult believing those who handled this particular celebrity ever had a tough time keeping the public's interest. Yuuri himself had been following the career of one Viktor Nikiforov almost half his life, the proof of what Phichit called an obsession even donned the walls of the entrance of their business.

That proof being a large framed poster of a young,long silver haired Viktor and the poodle puppy he had only recently been gifted. Customers seemed to like it so Yuuri explained it's presence on the wall behind the cashier/reception desk without having to say anything about the countless other things related to Viktor that he might own. Everyone knew Viktor, he had enjoyed a near meteoric rise since his debut in the spotlight at sixteen and Yuuri followed along like any of his countless fans did. Viktor was the reason he'd begged his parents for a poodle puppy as a child, receiving a much smaller version he named Vicchan. 

The loss of which he still felt though it had been over a year. 

He and Phichit founded this place with the help and support of family and friends he hoped to one day repay. Because of their confidence in him Yu-Topia 2 existed, catering to pets and their human companions. A business that had become surprisingly successful in its not even two years of existence. Phichit had been right, convincing him to take such a risk so soon after their graduation. Yuuri had to admit he enjoyed what they did and looked forward to each and every day. His family owned an onsen and this place was sort of an extension of that, targeted at pets instead of people. 

This had begun as a normal day, opening for the day and handling the first customers arriving to drop off their pets for either a day or an extended stay. Many used their service as an alternative to leaving their pet alone while they were at work or as boarding while on vacation, and always Yuuri arrived early every day to check them in. 

"Have you heard the news about your beloved Viktor?" Phichit was all smiles, phone in hand as he rushed inside. 

Yuuri barely looked up from the computer at the reception/checkout area directly facing the door. "You know how busy the start of the week is Phichit, I haven't had time for anything but customers this morning" 

"Then let me tell you before you see it online." Phichit said, rushing around to join Yuuri behind the counter. "You know his poodle?"

"Makkachin?" Yuuri said, half interested despite his friend's more than obvious enthusiasm. 

Phichit lived half his life in social media, a fact that helped their business grow since he has so many followers on various apps. But sometimes he could be a bit disconnected from reality, believing far too much of what he saw online.

"Yes,Makkachin," Phichit said "Your future husband has announced he is looking for someone to care for his dog while he goes on tour since he wants to spend more time with his pet. You really should read the posts, Viktor says he regrets spending so much time away and is accepting video applications for someone willing to travel with him and help care for Makkachin. This is so perfect for you!"

"Why would it be?" sometimes Phichit had no clue about reality

"You have to send him a video." Phichit insisted "This is your chance, Yuuri!"

His chance for what exactly, to be humiliated by countless people if this got out and worse by Viktor himself. 

"It's probably just some publicity stunt Phichit." Yuuri told him, hearing the door chime as someone walked in with a small dog in their arms and smiling. 

The woman smiled back before setting off to browse through their shelves of pet related items, toys,food,treats, almost anything they might want. Yuuri was quite happy with their selection and the fact that he would order something for any customer who wanted something they did not stock. 

"Hey," Phichit's jab at his arm informed Yuuri his attention had wandered.

"It sounds great and I'm going to follow it but it's not for me." Yuuri told his friend. "The last thing I need is to become a part of one of those reality shows and a source of jokes for the whole world. "

"Viktor and his manager insist it's not going to be like that." Phichit told him "They say he's serious and anyone just looking for quick fame won't even be considered. He wants someone he can trust to look after his dog and maybe be a part time assistant to himself. I say you are perfect for the job."

"Phichit, I appreciate your enthusiasm but you're wrong." Yuuri sighed and got up from his chair at the computer. "This is my reality and I'm perfectly comfortable with it. "

"I can't believe you'd miss out on what may be your one chance to meet the man you've been obsessed with forever." his friend was more than a little disappointed "Who knows what might happen if Viktor just sees you in a video."

"If you think Viktor Nikiforov actually sees the entries first you're being naive." Yuuri said "Life doesn't work that way, he exists in a completely different world than mine and that's fine. " 

Yuuri regarded the poster in its place behind the counter, next to the door leading into the back areas of their pet salon. The child in him admired Viktor, adored the image created within the confines of his imagination but the adult knew the truth. Maybe it was time to move on. There was so much demanding his attention lately anyway, he was getting too busy for silly childhood dreams. 

"Why don't you try out for it,Phichit," Yuuri offered, "You have the presence for this kind of thing. "

"You need to stop underselling yourself." Phichit argued "Just show off the Yuuri I know. "

It wasn't that simple, it had never been that simple for him. Yuuri just didn't open himself up to anyone and certainly not so soon after meeting anyone. Without support from so many others he doubted this business would have been possible. His constant battle with the doubts that plagued his mind could make his daily life hell at times.

"I doubt Viktor Nikiforov would ever be interested in knowing me in any way. " Yuuri insisted "I doubt he ever shows whoever he really is to anyone besides those he trusts completely. That's how things work in his world- he is selling a product."

Phichit settled into the chair Yuuri vacated, completely unconvinced at his best friend's air of indifference. 

"I'm not the one who has spent most of his life drooling over the Ice Prince of Russia." he said, checking out the large flatscreen monitor in front of him. "You'll regret it if you don't at least try. If you want another way to think of it, the publicity will help Yu-topia gain customers. Maybe we could start selling things online. I can help you, people love the website I set up last month."

"It's fine, growing too fast will only hurt us in the end. " Yuuri said "Building a loyal customer base is better than looking for quick popularity. "

"I think you could use more pleasure and less business in your life these days." Phichit told him. "When was the last time you went out and just let loose and had fun?"

"Considering what happens when I have too much fun don't you think it's better I slowed down?" Yuuri argued. 

"In my opinion, no." his friend was entirely serious. Phichit considered matters for a time in silence before continuing. "We are going out this Saturday and I won't take any arguments to the contrary. I'll get Nishigori to go along with us. Maybe he can help me convince you not to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime. Someone has to thaw the Ice Prince so why not you?"

"From what I've seen Viktor has had a lot of experience with being thawed out." Yuuri couldn't prevent the bitterness in his tone as he spoke those words. 

Viktor was and is a remarkably charismatic and handsome man, why wouldn't he have hordes of men and women clamoring for even a few seconds of attention? In Yuuri's mind it made perfect sense that Viktor had become more distant and guarded the older he got, after all in his world how often did you get to show or see who someone really was. The change from the young,vibrant and happy Viktor to the man he'd become was a familiar topic of entertainment sites these days. Some found it made him even more intriguing. 

Yuuri found it disturbing. But why lament over what had become of a celebrity crush he could never quite let go of when the subject of his crush did not care if he even existed? Viktor would go on living in his world quite happily, content in the knowledge that countless unseen fans like Yuuri worshiped him so he could remain safe in his dream.

That was what Viktor was to Yuuri anyway. A dream. 

Nothing more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone allowing me to indulge in this little side project of mine. Not neglecting Snow, just a little detour into some needed fluff. Hope if you read this you will like it. (fluff and some attempts at humor along with awkward budding romance and misunderstandings all included in this story)
> 
>  
> 
> The Great Ice Prince of Russia makes his decision and Yuuri learns to keep a closer eye on his best friend.

In a rare moment of quiet solitude the Great Ice Prince of Russia chose to lounge on his expensive couch, nestled among the furnishings of his expertly designed and decorated apartment in the heart of St. Petersburg. He found himself looking through many of the videos forwarded to him by his manager Yakov Feltsman while his beloved large and fluffy brown poodle slept contentedly draped over his lean muscled body concealed under his designer casual shirt and pants. It became a habit these last few years, deciding if he had the money and he remained still at the top if there was something he wanted why shouldn't he have the best. 

It had been nearly three months since this search began and though there was no lacking in the number of submissions there was indeed a lack in their quality. He remained unimpressed by any of them, frustrating his long suffering manager and serving to only add to his general state of malaise. Nothing seemed to give him a true feeling of excitement anymore, hadn't for longer than he dared think on. It was sad that now even the people who made it their duty to report on every detail of his life were becoming concerned. 

After all, his title was one he had gained over the years. Once, along time ago he remembered being happy and carefree, eager for a new adventure wherever Yakov brought him. The days when awards and accolades would be accepted with surprise and true gratitude, not whatever he could force himself to reveal. He had been warned it could turn out this way as it often did when chasing such fleeting things. He feared losing any desire to ever try to recover the joy he felt , the thrill at continuing to surprise his fans. 

Wasn't it one of Yakov's newest charges, the young and brash Yuri Plisetsky who told him that he'd lost inspiration and should retire before humiliating himself further.

There were always the younger talents waiting for their chance to shine. 

He was only 27 but in his line of work he was indeed getting old. If he could not rediscover some way to surprise people, to stay where he was, he would be easily replaced. 

Lately he wondered if that would be so very bad. He did not lack for money and if necessary there were always smaller jobs to be taken. That was something to consider later, if such a decision had to be made.

In due course he came upon one video that immediately commanded his attention. An odd video praising someone other than the one filming in secret with his phone in what appeared to be a pet shop of some sort. The subject of this video intrigued him. The brown haired man had a sincere love for the animals he cared for and a kind if a bit awkward charm. Something about this Japanese man captivated him, making Viktor want to see more, know more and it was refreshing. 

Switching from the video he searched for the business the narrator said this Yuuri Katsuki co-owned. Best to research if it truly existed and if this person was indeed an owner. One could never be too careful and he'd learned to be very careful who he left Makkachin with. 

\--Yu-topia 2 is a business in beautiful Hatsetsu,Japan that caters to your companion when you can not. We offer day care, overnight,in home sitting also available, weekly or monthly rates as well as grooming services. We accept most species. Visit our store for all your pet might need or want. 

Owners: Katsuki Yuuri and Phichit Chulanont

 

Viktor texted his manager that he needed to get to Hatsetsu Japan as soon as possible and to arrange for himself and Makkachin. 

The decision was made. 

\---------------------

 

After many days of Phichit giving him almost hourly updates on the competition, his opinions on any leaked videos and why it seemed Viktor was taking too long to decide Yuuri was grateful when his friend announced it was over. Six days ago it was all over every entertainment site, along with the confusion that Yakov Feltsman would not release the identity of the winner. Eventually another story arrived and attentions were diverted. Most everyone's at least. Phichit seemed strangely anxious, checking his phone more than usual- if that could ever be considered possible. The man practically lived through his phone. 

Daily life returned to normal and Yuuri was grateful. He felt even more convinced that his assertions that the whole thing had been a stunt had been correct. Maybe they were starting some new series or other involving select people from their so called contest. The only odd remnant from those days following Viktor's search for a pet sitter was the lingering feeling in his gut. Something fueled by dreams he'd had regarding Viktor and dating shows. 

Phichit held the right idea about some important matters, Yuuri had to get out more. He was 24, far too old to be so fixated on a celebrity so very far out of his reach. There had been a time when Yuuri wanted to face Viktor as an equal. He'd taken dance classes in an effort to follow that goal but he lacked the necessary confidence and talent. 

This was his life now, stalking the rooms beyond the main store and reception with another employee in search of his best friend's pet hamsters who were forever escaping their confines. He'd warned Phichit about this, especially on these days when Miss Hayashi had brought her cat in for the usual one day a week in their care. Sashimi enjoyed hunting those stealthy little creatures and came close on several occasions. There were too many places for them to hide and even more predators that might see them as a snack. 

Phichit's arrival, after leaving the front desk in an employee's hands, was more than welcome since Yuuri's luck was waning. He would catch sight of one only to see it disappear beneath a door or into a vent. 

"Phichit you really have to keep a better watch over your hamsters, " Yuuri said "one of these days Sashimi is going to catch them."

"That cat does not play fairly and my treasures can handle themselves." Phichit assured him, scooping up two of the small,errant furrballs and allowing them to crawl up onto his shoulders giving the offending grey tabby his fiercest glare. 

Yuuri sighed deeply. "We can't be making trouble for any of our clients." he warned.

"I know. But I don't like caging them up all day, they like to roam and always come back to me." his friend insisted. "I am an excellent trainer of hamsters."

"I have no doubt of that, just be more careful." Yuuri said, retrieving the cat and heading off to one of the play rooms as the announcement came that someone was needed at the front desk.

"I'll go. " Phichit was closest to the door anyway and in a better mood at the moment to greet what was most likely a new client. Usually the only reason either he or Yuuri would be needed. 

It wasn't long before Phichit returned, Yuuri seeing him as he left one of the dog playrooms and noted the smile on his friend's face. 

"We have a potential new client," Phichit told him keeping his place between Yuuri and the door. "But he is requesting you personally."

"Oh, okay." it wasn't unusual, someone asking for a certain one of their employees or for either of the owners. People recommended the ones they felt comfortable dealing with.

He really didn't understand why his friend seemed to be acting out of normal, he'd known Phichit long enough to know he was hiding something. Actually Phichit had been acting like that since first talking about the competition and ceased only when a winner had been announced. Strange that it was back. 

"Tell him I'll be out in a couple minutes." Yuuri said. "There's something I need to check on in the grooming room. "Mr. Arata had precise instructions and if I don't make certain it could make trouble. You know how he is"

"I'll do that in a minute, but this is more important. " Phichit stepped forward, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulders, moving behind him and pushing him toward the door. "You are needed out there."

"What are you up to now-" Yuuri protested. 

"You'll thank me later." his friend said cheerfully "Remember what I did it was for your own good. How else are you going to meet your future husband?"

Yuuri never had a chance to see whoever their newest client was, his vision immediately focused on the large mass of brown fur heading directly for him the very moment he stepped beyond the door into their store area. A much larger version of his little poodle Vicchan knocked him off his feet, sending him back onto the floor and his glasses off his face, clearing the way for the dog to begin licking his face. Somewhere in his mind alarm bells rang but he was too occupied to give them enough notice. 

"I'm sorry he isn't usually so impulsive." a very familiar voice spoke close by and the alarm bells became more insistent. "But I am pleased to see Makkachin has agreed with my judgement. You are Yuuri Katsuki ?"

"Yes.." he had to be dreaming, that was the only suitable explanation. 

Without his glasses it was difficult to see clearly the man who walked over to him as the dog moved away, bending down very close-close enough to catch the scent of expensive cologne. The voice clearer and more distinct than in any of the interviews he'd watched. 

"And are these yours then Yuuri?" the man asked him. 

Slender hands covered in black gloves held his glasses, carefully placing them on his face and sliding them into place. Yuuri momentarily forgot how to breathe. Actually his entire brain crashed unable to make sense of what it was confronted with. 

When everything became clear he found himself face to face with the one man he never expected to ever see in person and certainly not this close. Close enough to see the amusement in those crystalline blue eyes, to reach out and touch the softness of those silken platinum strands of hair that casually fell into place partially concealing that strikingly beautiful face. He was staring, Yuuri knew he was but he couldn't possibly look away or the vision might vanish forever. This man went far beyond what any picture or video could have ever promised. 

Viktor Nikiforov smiled at him, reached to take Yuuri's now trembling hands and draw him up to his feet so they could stand facing each other. 

"From today you will work for me, Yuuri Katsuki. " Viktor announced happily. 

It was all he could do not to panic and lock himself in the back area. As it was Yuuri had never wished a hole would open and swallow him into the earth as much as he did in this moment,especially once he saw a local news stations truck pull up in front of the store. 

So much for his normal and quiet life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Makkachin attempt a take over of Hatsetsu and steal Yuuri away, but his target is not so easily convinced. What else can a Prince denied do to convince Yuuri that his intentions are pure?
> 
> (remember I am attempting humor here...didn't say I would succeed) I am working on the next chapter, not sure when it will be ready to post. One future chapter is already completed. Shouldn't be too tough since this is just some light fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> The competition is over, a winner chosen and just when Yuuri thought he could breathe easier and Phichit would stop talking about it someone unexpected arrives at Yu-Topia 2.


End file.
